Talk:Kane
History In Red Alert it shows Kane and Nadia as part of Nod which is at that time an underground group in the Soviet Union. Nadia killes Stalin and Kane kills Nadia those taking over both the Union and Nod. Red Head Rider 23:46, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Well we kind of included that in the introduction, "Question of Mortality" and "History". However, since this was the Soviet ending of the game, which did not come true (Soviets lost the war) it's questionable how much of that whole Nadia & Kane overturning Stalin thing we can actually include --Agaiz 08:41, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Unfortunately, I'm not well versed enough in the RA1 storyline to be able to write this history article, as I have written pretty much all the others. Unfortunately, this ties my hands when writing usage of units, other than the most general things. I recommend that someone who has beaten both campaigns in RA1 write this article. --Dthaiger 04:55, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :In response to Agaiz, how do we know the Soviets lost the war? TheMG 27/10/07 ::Because Nod is not all-powerful. And don't give me the BS that the Soviet citizens would turn on them etc., as they were pretty much in total control over them. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:14, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::Any number of things could have happened from the 1950s to the 1990s. There could have been another war, or two, we don't know what Westwood was originally planning for RA2. TheMG 28/10/07 ::::RA2 is uncanonical, and that's been confirmed by EA with their endorsement of the mod for Crysis. Not to mention that Westwood employees stated that RA2 happened in a parallel timeline, not in the main Tiberium one, check the Petroglyph forums. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:58, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::::One of the C&C designers, Adam "Ishmael" Isgreen, has confirmed that RA2 universe was intended to have been created in Tiberian Incursion, which was unfortunately canceled. --64.79.177.254 16:45, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Dossier Should the link here be to page 1 of the dossier? I'm not sure if there's a hub page anywhere (I wasn't aware of the dossier before now). Makron1n 18:53, 4 May 2007 (UTC) I have a link to EA's site with the Dossier. http://www.ea.com/cc/tiberium/news.jsp?id=7. I'd tried a different eariler, but the firsty linked I put up just kept on reconnecting to a different page. This link thougoes directly to the diossier though. --Eldarone 03:34, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Wow Kane is really a criminal. He is in the GDI Inops Dossier.(Assaulthead 17:36, 8 October 2007 (UTC)) Regeneration. Frankly, you do not regenerate a dead body. Regeneration is what happens to people who are dying, but not dead, and Kane was killed - clearly - with a spike through his stomach. Also, a stasis tube can (maybe), hold someone who is almost dead alive, but there is clearly that barrier. If someone, however, has managed to bring back to life, the dead, this technology is the ultimate power - more powerful than ion cannons, nuclear missiles, chainguns, or anything else. He who controls it gains power over all who desire life everlasting - and surely that is everyone. ---Dthaiger 04:48, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Kane does not necessarily had to be dead. While the sudden piercing of his body have knocked him out due to a sudden drop in blood pressure, he didn't have to die on the spot. People can survive being pierced through, even the head, so why shouldn't Kane, who is DA MAN, die from such a relatively minor injury? >:3 07:40, 25 May 2007 (UTC) In my view there's no point even trying to make sense of the Kane thing. It IS C&C after all, a game in which tanks are churned out on the battlefield from magic factories. Kane's been subjected to an Ion cannon blast, being buried by rubble on more than one occasion AND having a large spike driven through him. He's also over a century old. And he still looks fresh as a daisy! As for the 'regeneration' nitpicking, one could 'regenerate' a corpse in terms of patching over the bloody great hole that would be there (regenerating tissue). I think it's the best word to use to explain what the hell was going on with those tubes. Makron1n 18:15, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Kane's not human, remember. >:3 21:50, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Hey how old is he? (Assaulthead 04:26, 5 October 2007 (UTC)) Is Kane the main character of Command and Conquer?(Assaulthead 23:12, 13 October 2007 (UTC)) Also Kanes body was seen teleporting after the World Altering missile is launched.(Assaulthead 08:53, 1 November 2007 (UTC)) As far as Kane's age, he appears to be around 30 in RA1, which is set in the 1950s. So by the Third Tiberium War he would be somewhere around 130 years old. I think Kane is the main character of C&C because he is the only character who is in all the games (except Generals, which doesn't count) and he's got a huge conspiracy thing going with Nod and his age and Stalin and the Scrin and CABAL and all kinds of stuff. Is he an godlike entity? How he got from Temple Pime to Australia? Temple Prime blown up but then how he got to Australia?(Assaulthead 20:44, 14 October 2007 (UTC)) Note he has a Bobble Head toy of himself in real life. Whats with that and WWW.KANE LIVES.ORG?(Assaulthead 03:29, 15 October 2007 (UTC)) He may not be 130+, he may have used time machine technology to zip around the ages, prophesizing tiberium, "I have seen the final act", etc. It seems obvious, to me, that this is true. TheMG 27/10/07 :Nope. The Chronosphere was not a time machine (only the one in NM in 1946 was and RA2 is not canon. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:14, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::You assume I mean the Chronosphere. How do you know that Kane didn't somehow get access to Einsteins' New Mexico version? Kane could have originated in the 1940s, he could have been there at the time, in contact with Einstein. TheMG 27/10/07 :::Because the 1946 version burned out in the RA timeline, as Einstein didn't go back in time to erase Stalin. Not to mention that Kane traveling through time is silly, and not fitting for C&C. Okay, time travel to split the timelines is acceptable, but prolific? Too much. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:58, 28 October 2007 (UTC) It is not known if the Tiberium universe time machine can time travel or not (although "chrono" does mean time), but even if he could time travel again Einstein may have chosen not to do it because of the problems it could create. Kane has made several references to time (Such as the quote in the Red Alert installations and in the opening movie to Tiberium Sun).--64.79.177.254 16:45, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Uncertainty over Kane in RA1 To the anonymous user who made the last edit: yes, it's clearly Kane, but as this is an in-univerese wiki we have to act like it's uncertain. Makron1n 15:24, 20 April 2008 (UTC)